1. Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for manufacturing a thin film encapsulation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, electronic devices based on mobility are widely used. In addition to compact electronic devices such as mobile phones, tablet personal computers (PCs) have recently been widely used as such mobile electronic devices.
In order to support various functions, mobile electronic devices include a display apparatus to provide visual information such as images to users. As components for driving display devices become increasingly compact, the size of display devices in electronic devices relative to the overall size of the electronic devices is gradually increasing, and display devices which are bendable to an angle (e.g., a predetermined angle) from a planar state are also being developed.
When a flexible display device as described above is formed, a light emitting unit of the flexible display device may be encapsulated using multiple thin films to improve the lifespan of the display device. To conduct the encapsulation, encapsulation thin films may be formed, and the encapsulation thin films may be formed by alternately stacking organic layers and inorganic layers. The organic layers and the inorganic layers of the encapsulation thin film may be formed using various methods.